This invention relates to a multiple combustion ignition system for internal combustion engines.
Currently known fuel delivery systems deliver, atomized gas vapor to the cylinder of the engine in such a manner that a single spark from an ignition system often does not completely burn all of the fuel. This is particularly true when the engine is cold or when excess fuel has been delivered to the cylinder due to imperfect fuel delivery systems, sudden acceleration, etc. Once the primary explosion occurs due to the initial spark, the air/gas mixture begins combusting near the spark plug and then spreads throughout the cylinder creating a flame front. Presently known fuel delivery systems do not provide a perfect air/gas mixture in the cylinder, and this imperfect mixture results in uneven burning as the flame front moves through out the cylinder. As a result some of the air/gas mixture often remains unburned.
Some prior art ignition systems have attempted to deal with this problem by firing a string of uncontrolled sparks in rapid progression during the power stroke of the combustion cycle. This generally does not achieve a fully satisfactory complete combustion of fuel, and also causes excessive spark plug wear.
Other prior art ignition systems have attempted to utilize a multiple ignition system which is based on the timing of the secondary explosions relative to the first explosion. The second explosion and later explosions are based upon the time lapse after the first explosion. This type of timed multiple explosion system is inadequate and is unstable because the second and later explosions will not always occur at the same position of the piston from cycle to cycle. Over a period of several cycles of the engine, the Rpm's of the engine are often inconsistent, and the secondary explosions will occur at times corresponding to different positions of the piston within the cylinder.
The effectiveness of a secondary or later explosion depends upon creating that secondary explosion precisely at the desired position of the piston in the cylinder. Such precision is not achieved when the secondary explosion is caused to occur a predetermined time after the first explosion. If the control system is not highly stable and precise the secondary explosion cannot be consistently implemented, then the advantages of having multiple sparks are significantly reduced.
Therefore a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved multiple combustion ignition timing system and method for operating same.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a system and method which will generate more than one spark per compression stroke.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved ignition system and method which causes the sparks to be precisely synchronized with preselected positions of the piston within the cylinder.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved ignition system which has the capability of advancing primary, secondary, tertiary, or addition sparks independently of one another.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved ignition timing system which permits the stepping of the spark advances according to certain preselected RPM levels.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved timing system which permits the independent adjustment of the spark advance at each of the different RMP levels.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved ignition timing system which permits the adjustment of the on/off ratios for the coil so as to minimize coil heating.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved ignition timing system which has the ability of producing more then one spark at the time of the startup of the engine when the RPM level is between zero and a preselected RPM level.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a highly stable ignition timing based upon the actual cylinder position rather than upon the passage of time after the first spark.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved ignition timing system which utilizes an optical sensor which is highly stable.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved ignition timing system which can be adapted to various types of engines, whether two cycle or four cycle, and whether single cylinder or multiple cylinder.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved ignition timing system which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.